Meshing a moving/animated three-dimensional (3D) object represented by a sequence of meshes is conventionally performed by running a surface reconstruction algorithm independently at each frame. This results in a set of meshes having completely different triangle connectivity (i.e., inconsistent tessellation). Without surface correspondences across multiple frames, many commonly performed tasks (data compression, color grading, visual effects, geometry editing, etc.) can become difficult.